


All the Better to Smell You With

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scenting, Scents & Smells, derek's a creeper, post-303
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Stiles finally asked, exasperated by all the times he looked up and caught Derek staring at him.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Better to Smell You With

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third week of Keysmashblog's "This Might Help" challenge.

“What?” Stiles finally asked, exasperated by all the times he looked up and caught Derek staring at him.

“Nothing.”

“Well quit whatever ‘nothing’ you’re doing. It’s annoying,” Stiles muttered as he turned back to his books to make more notes.

A few minutes passed before Stiles slammed one of the texts shut and pushed his chair back from the table suddenly.

“Are you done?” Derek asked, surprised.

“No, but I can’t work with someone watching me,” Stiles grumbled, throwing his things into his backpack.

“What are you talking about? I’m not doing anything!” Derek protested.

That wasn’t 100% true.

Ever since Argent pointed out that none of the werewolves used their sense of smell to their advantage Derek was trying to get better at it. He knew it was powerful for him but his parents never thought to teach him how to use it to his advantage before they died. 

Why would they have thought he’d ever have to use it this way?

He started small. Trying to ID food without looking at it. Learning which fluids in his car were which. Figuring out his pieces of clothing from Isaac's (that particular training session didn’t turn out that great once Derek got a whiff of Isaac’s socks and from there forward would pick him up based on his foot odor).

He graduated to pulling what Stiles called his “stalker routine” and attending the high school, but sticking to the fringes. What better place to hone his sense of smell than at a place teeming with every kind of smell imaginable? The mall would have worked but he couldn’t blend in as well amongst all the teeny boppers and elderly people walking the corridors. 

Plus it took him a week to be able to smell past the noxious odor of whatever perfume or cologne the tester people at Macy’s sprayed at him.

Out of everyone in his life, his small pack (or who he considered his pack, whether they knew it or not) Stiles was the biggest mystery and hardest for him to track in a crowd.

Scott, Isaac and Boyd were easy. Their scents were most familiar to Derek due to familiarity and as fellow wolves. Cora was becoming easier, as well, and he actively sought her out the most because somewhere deep inside she triggered a deep memory of _family_ for him.

Lydia had the most overwhelming scent, easily, since she was constantly coated in some sort of lotion or spray.

Derek cheated when it came to Allison. He was learning her scent slowly, partly because she kept her beauty routine simple and possibly also because he still felt such strong feelings for her that he had some kind of psychological block. He should probably have that checked out at some point...

 Anyway, he looked for Scott and usually Allison was somewhere close by.

Stiles though.

Stiles was different.

He was teeming with all the usual teenage things. Hormones, sweat, frustration, one cheap body spray or another that had an obnoxiously annoying ad campaign to go with it. There was the underlying tang of medication, though. It made his body give off an almost metallic smell, something that seemed to vibrate out of him with ease.

It frustrated Derek that he couldn’t definitively pin down a smell for Stiles; something he could classify in his head and file away for easy recognition if he needed to know in an instant.

There’d been some awkward moments in the meantime.

Stiles shrugged. “Whatever, creeper wolf. I’m out of here.” He was halfway across the loft with Derek mentally flailing behind him before Derek snapped out of it and caught sight of a notebook on the floor.

“Wait!” he yelled, grabbing it off the floor. He turned around to see Stiles staring back at him with wide eyes.

“Are you okay, Derek?” Stiles asked slowly as Derek approached with the notebook.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting even more socially stunted than usual.”

Derek held back a snarled response back and crowded in close to Stiles as he handed the notebook back. Stiles was too startled to react, then he took a step back, ripping the notebook out of Derek’s hands.

There. _There_. That was it. 

Stiles was almost to the door when Derek called out again.    
“You’re horny!”

Stiles wheeled around and fell back against the door in shock. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You! I’ve figured it out. You smell like arousal!” Derek declared, proud of himself for figuring it out. 

Stiles just stared at him as the realization started to sink in for Derek.

“Oh,” Derek said. _Oh_.”

“I can’t. I can’t,” Stiles muttered to himself. “I don’t know how I get roped into these things. Why in the hell is this happening to me?” His hand groped behind his body for the door handle, trying to escape.

“Hold on,” Derek said as he stalked forward. He had to test this out.

He stopped within inches of Stiles, shoving himself into Stiles’ space again. Stiles’ breath picked up imperceptibly but Derek could hear it. He moved his head so his nose was brushing Stiles’ cheek and breathed down his jawline until his face was pressed into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles was tense under him, his arms stiffly at his sides, but he wasn’t resisting or pushing Derek away. His heart was thundering in his chest and he still didn’t move. Derek closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

That was it.

Stiles’ body was screaming signals at Derek, begging him without words. His scent was stronger than Derek was ever able to notice before. 

Derek pushed the notebook into Stiles’ arms and stepped back. Stiles made a bereft noise in the back of his throat as the loss of body heat hit him.

“See you later,” Derek said as he turned away and started walking back to the table.

Stiles made a noise, tried to make words, then gave up and scrambled at the door handle again.

Derek grinned to himself as he listened to Stiles grumble as he let himself out and walk down the stairs.

Tomorrow he could experiment to see how far away he could be to still elicit a recognizable response from Stiles.

This could be fun.


End file.
